In the normal operation of an ice skating rink, it is necessary to periodically smooth the surface of the ice. This is accomplished by use of a mobile unit which passes over the surface of the ice and shaves away a relatively thin layer of the ice. The ice shavings produced by this process are conveyed to a collection tank within the ice shaving apparatus itself and are stored there until the shaving process is completed. The ice shavings stored in the apparatus are then hauled to a dumping site.
After the surface of the ice has been shaved, a thin layer of melted water is flushed over the surface of the ice. This layer of water freezes, providing a new surface for skating.
There are two common methods of disposing of the generated ice shavings. In the first method the shavings are accumulated in the outside environment until ambient conditions cause them to melt and the water runs off. In the second method the ice is artificially heated to a point just above its melting point and discharged to run off into an existing sewer system.
The current expense of natural gas, fuel oil and/or electricity prohibit the reclamation of this water by heating it to a point where it can be used in the ice resurfacing process, which must be heated to approximately eighty degrees Fahrenheit (80.degree. F.) to achieve a proper application.
Typically for a standard ice skating rink, the ice shaving process removes approximately 165 gallons of water per shaving operation. The removed ice is disposed of and wasted. This means a monthly water loss of approximately 50,000 gallons. In winter operation, this ice is often hauled away to a location remote from the skating rink, adding additional costs for trucks, lifts, fuel and labor. In other operations the ice is placed in a tank and heated by a heating system employing conventional fuels or electricity. This procedure adds considerable cost to the disposal of the waste-water. In addition, most locations in the United States and elsewhere charge a fee to the ice skating rink for the water employed in its operations. The loss of the water through disposal of the shaved ice, therefore adds considerable costs to the operation of an ice skating rink.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the water produced from ice shavings at an ice rink can be cheaply and efficiently reclaimed.